Stranded
by California Love
Summary: okay, the winners of the Stranded Isalnd contest have to stay, well, on a deserted island for the whole summer. what happeness? This has a bit of romance,humor,mystery,adventure, etc. so enjost and r/r!!!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Stranded  
  
Disclaimer: you know what belongs to J.K.Rowling and what doesn't.  
if it's not her's, then it's mine.  
  
A/N: well......um. I ,..........well, carry on?  
  
  
Stranded Part 1: The Contest  
  
Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny all walked up to their House  
. They walked up to the portrait of the fat Lady.  
"Password?" she asked.  
"butter beer" Harry said.  
The portrait swung open to reveal a cozy, nearly empty common room.They dropped   
into chairs around the blazing fire.they were all so tiered. today was day 2 of the  
end of term exams.they had 3 days to go, then they were free till they had to   
board the Hogwats Express to go home.  
They had all just dozed off when the portrait opened again and professor mcgonall  
entered.  
She cleared her throat for attention. every one except the sleeping four, who hadn't waken  
up,  
looked at her.  
The Professor smiled and walked over to them.  
"Potter,Granger,Weasley, Wesley! Up!" Harry heard the last part and a sudden rush   
of fear ran into his stomach. NO! he thought! NO! it can't have been a dream! It was   
real! he was a wizard!! He slowly opened his eyes and saw The Professor. He breathed a  
deep sigh of relive. For a minute he thought he was back under the cupboard with the  
dursleys.  
"ugh.....um.....Sorry professor! "hermione cried.  
Professor chuckled.  
"I have an announcement for you all! There's a contest where if you win, you will be  
spending   
the summer with four people from each house, on a stranded island. The entries are right  
here.  
Now only four people from each House will win. On the island, you will live together,  
rely on  
each other, get to know each other, etc. there are two houses on the island. One for Girls  
and one for boys.   
in each house is two bedrooms. there will be 6 girls and 6 boys. All entries should and will  
be turned into   
me by the 14th. The winners will be announced on the 15th.  
here are the entries." she took a little stack of yellow cards. She put them on a table and  
left the room.  
harry, Ron,Ginny, and Hermione stared at each other and made a mad dash to the  
table.  
they each grabbed one. they took out their quills and began filling in blanks and answer  
the questions. After they were done they all sat down. and started think of what it would  
like to  
live on a stranded island with friends and people they didn't really like. They all hoped they  
would win.  
after a few hours, they all climbed up the steps to their dormitory's. they   
calapsed on their beds and fell asleep, thinking about winning. harry hoped  
he,Ron,Hermione would win.  
and Ginny.If he did win, he wouldn't have to spend the summer with those horrible  
dursley's!  
he fell asleep with a smile on his face.   
----------------------------------------------  
15th  
  
Harry woke up to Ron shacking him awake.  
"Harry! Harry! wake up harry! are you dead or somthin? cause if you're not,  
you better get your butt up!"  
"I'm up I'm up! ya don't have to bring in the MC!"  
Ron looks at him like he's crazy. "The WHAT???"  
Harry shakes his head. "It a muggle military thing. They're called the USMC. Stands for  
the United States  
Marine Corps." Ron nodded his head. "oooolaaaay. well, anyway, get up.   
we're gonna be late for class!"  
harry stares at him. "Hermione? have you been taking Polyjuice potion?"  
Ron laughed. "I'm not Hermione, Harry."  
harry stared at him as if he couldn't believe it."What?"  
"WHY are you so egar to get to CLASS?" harry asked. Ron laughed again.  
"Today's the day they choose who goes on the island!" Harry jumped out of bed   
and got dressed all the time yelling, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner????"  
They ran down the staircase and into the common room where Ginny and Hermione were  
waiting.   
They all ran out of the House and ran to Transfiguration.  
They all sat down just as proffesor Mcgonnell walked in.  
"Good Morning!"she called. "In a minute I'll tell you who is going to Stranded Island.  
Please everyone sit, down, we have to wait for the other houses to get here."  
The class groaned but waited. after a minute Hufflepuff showed up. Looking more  
excited than they had in them months after Cedric's death.  
Next came Ravenclaw. then last but least cam Slythrin. Everyone groaned.  
slythrin smirked.  
Proffesor cleared her throat and began calling names.  
"Justin Flinch-Flechy(sp), Hufflepuff.  
blah blah blah.  
'For Gryffindor:  
Harry Potter!" everyone cheered.  
"Ginny Weasley!" again, everyone cheered.  
"Hermione Weasley I I I mean Hermione Granger!!!"   
Proffesor said as everyone erupted into laughter  
and Ron and hermione turned red. Ron was redder than his hair and Hermione matched!  
Proffesor cleared her throat, a blush on her face.  
"And Ron Weasley!" again, cheers.  
"And for Slythrin." eveyone went quiet. hoping beyond hope that  
Malfoy didn't make it.  
"Slythrin: 


	2. The Winner's From Hell

Stranded part 2  
  
  
Part 2: the winners from hell  
  
Slythrin:  
Pansy blah blah blah! ::everyone groans::  
Marcus Flint :more groans::  
Millicent blah blah ::more groans::  
aaaaaaaand:  
Draco Malfoy ::even more groans and boo's::  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny look at each other in horror.  
They had to spend the entire summer, with HIM? Why oh lord why?  
Professor cleared her throat for attention. Everyone looked at her.   
she started explaining what will happen on the island,rules,etc.  
  
"You will each be able to bring a trunk full of what ever you need along with another  
trunk full of required items such as cloths,tooth brush, etc. Don't worry, there will be  
only one homework assignment. That is writing a daily journal of what happens each day,   
what you learned about each other, you're feelings etc.  
The people who can stay on the island the whole summer will be awarded a special prize.   
Those who bail will be given a free butter beer and that's all.Every other week, a professor   
will come to see how things are going. That's all. All the winners will pick up a sheet of   
the rules at my desk in a moment. Any broken without good cause, shall be punished.  
That's  
all. Oh and I almost forgot. You may use some magic." Cheers erupted through out the   
classroom.   
Everyone ran up to the professor's desk to the rules list. As harry and his friends  
neared the desk, his excitement grew. He wasn't going to let Malfoy and the Slythrin's  
ruin his summer. His friends were thinking the same thing. They got up to the front of the  
desk  
and got the rules. and read.  
Well, Harry thought. These won't be to hard to follow. The first one's he wouldn't  
dream of doing. The other he could live with out. And the last one. well, it would-be   
very hard. Especially when he would like to kill Malfoy for being a winner from hell.  
He sighed. He heard his friends gasp. He looked.   
"What? he asked. They stared at the last rule. Ron was getting angry.  
"Can you believe this? look at this!  
  
Rule 15: No fighting and putting curses on you're fellow 'housemates'! I can't believe  
this!   
"Oh really Ron, it's not that bad! If we stay away from them." ,Only, we have to  
share a house with two them." Everyone couldn't help playing the death march in their heads.   
They knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they would make the best of it.  
They went up stairs to the common room. When they got, there, Harry remembered the  
dursleys.  
He ran up stairs to his dormitory and got out a piece of parchment. he wrote:  
  
Dear Uncle Porky Pig, Aunt skinny bones and cousin Mrs. Piggy,  
Don't bother to show up at kings cross. I won't be there. I'm spending the summer on a  
deserted   
island with people I hate,(don't worry, it's not you!), as well as my best friends.  
I won't be seeing you till next summer. unless of course, me and my Godfather want  
to come and turn you all to toads. I may not be able to do magic, but Sirius is.   
  
  
Harry  
  
  
He tied the letter to Hedwigs leg and watched her take off threw the now dark sky. He  
went  
back down stairs and met Ron who was coming to get him for dinner in the Great Hall.  
When the got to the Great Hall, everyone was just sitting down. Before the food  
appeared   
on the perfect golden plates, Dumbledor Stood up and everyone quieted. He smiled  
brightly   
at everyone.  
"As you all know, the 12 people that won the Deserted Island Contest have been picked.  
Contestants, you will be leaving on the Hogwarts Express the day before everyone goes  
home.  
(A/N: I don't think the books ever said what day that was, so this is made up)  
On June 15th. You will be taken to a Wizard sea port, where you will board a ferry that  
will  
take you to the island where you will meet with professor flitwhick. I hope you all will,   
become friends and there will be no trouble." Harry and Ron sharply looked over to  
malfoy.   
He was smirking evilly. They knew right then and there, there was going to be hell to pay.  
Issued by the Winners From Hell.  
  
  
  
Authors note; I know this is short, but I'll try to make the next part longer. only if I   
get 5 reviews. Not. I'm not gonna do that to the people who review cause some of ya   
mean people don't want to review.::pouts:: is my stories really so bad that nobody want's  
to  
tell me so? 


	3. 

Authors Note: Okay, first off, I want to say, Sorry. I am really very sorry for taking so  
long. I've been really busy with Bells are Ringing and haven't really had time for this one.  
And pus, I have less than 25 days till my SAT's for my new 8th grade)OH NO! I'm starting  
to sound like Hermione!!!). But even if I do sound like her, it's for a good reason!!!!! It's a  
much tougher school! I'm going into 8th grade, and if the school doesn't find another  
person for the 8th grade, there ain't gonna be one this year! sounds confusing? it's not. if  
ya know the details. anyways sorry sorry sorry!!!!! I made a promise not to post more till  
Malena did, buuut.....Let that be only for Bells Are Ringing!  
I hope you all forgive me and can be patient. I'll try harder to post sooner. And to make it  
up to you, I'm gonna make this chapter extra, extra long!!!!!!!  
  
  
June 15th  
  
Harry threw the last dungbomb into his trunk and locked it up.  
He was all set.. Today was the day that the winners for the Stranded Island contest were  
going to go to the deserted Island.  
He and Ron had packed tons of trunks and explosives from Zonko's. They planned on  
scaring the Slythrin girls. and maybe Malfoy.  
  
"Harry! Are you packed yet???" asked Hermione rushing into the boys dormitory. She had  
some parchment and a quill in her hand.  
"Yes Herm. I'm all packed! Harry replied.  
"Well Good! The train leaves in an hour! We have to go to hogsmeade!" Hermione  
shrieked at him.  
"All right! all right! calm down! you act as if we're about to be bombed!"  
Hermione glares at him and leaves the room.  
Harry shrugged and brought his trunks down to the common room and out the portrait  
and out through the Entrance hall. He met Ron, Hermione, and Ginny out there already.  
Together, they walked to Hogsmeade.  
"I can't believe we have to go with Malfoy! this is so totally going to suck! Well, okay,  
maybe not completely! But with Malfoy there, I might have to kill him!" Ginny said.  
Everyone agreed with her. She looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye. She found  
him staring at her. She grinned. Harry was noticing her.  
  
---------------------------------  
They all walked to hogsmead together and when they got there, they realized they had 40  
minutes to spare. So, much to Hermiones protests, they all walked to zonko's and  
honeydukes. They bought about a year supply of treats and pranks. They were laughing  
and talking when they left zonko's. But it soon stopped as Draco Malfoy walked up to  
them. They stopped and glared at them. Harry secretly put a spell on a chocolate frog.  
"Well well well. If it isn't Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood!" Hermione raised her hand to  
slap him but was held back by Harry and Ron. Malfoy smirked. "What's wrong potty? To  
much like your father to fight back???" That had did it. For Ron anyway. Ron punched  
Malfoy in the face and said through gritted teeth.  
"Don't.......you.......ever EVER talk to harry like that again! and what about your  
dad????? he's right in league with Voldemort! "Malfoy paled at the name but reddened  
with anger about the comment on his father.  
"At least my family isn't poor and pitied like yours!" Ron's eyes narrowed into narrow  
slits. He took out his wand and got ready to fire. Malfoy did the same. But he wasted no  
time. He set a snake on him. he had forgotten Harry's parsletongue. But Harry didn't.  
He looked at the snake.  
"Back off!"  
the serpant looked at him.  
"Don't worry dude. Malfoy ssssssucks.  
Harry grins, scaring the hell out of Malfoy.  
Harry decides to REALLY scare Malfoy. His face goes red and he speaks harshly.  
"Yes he is.  
the snake stared at him.  
"Why are you mad at meee?"  
"I'm not mad at you. I'm trying to scare Malfoy."  
that'ssss cool man." the serpent looked at Malfoy.  
"Malfoy is a spelly, coniving, little rodent!" harry says jerking his head at Malfoy.  
"that'sssss ssssssoo true man! He ssssmells like dead skunk! I should know too man."  
"I have an idea......"  
a minute later, Harry threw a vicious look at Malfoy and the snake slithered towards him.  
Malfoy recoiled. Then, the snake turned and went towards the forbidden Forrest.  
Malfoy glared at him. Beware Potter." he turned and stormed for the train station.  
"Hermione looked at her wa6tch and shrieked.  
"OH NO! We're going to miss the train!!!! we have less that five minutes!!!!!!"  
Harry shrugged and with out thinking, made all their stuff float and follow them. they all  
walked, staring at him. He didn't know what was wrong. then, suddenly the trunks  
dropped and he said "What?"  
"Harry! what were you doing????" Hermione asked.  
"Nothing. What are you talking about??" harry asked as if he hadn't a clue.  
"nevermind....." Hermione said, staring at him. She was too shocked at the whole serpent  
thing to care much and she soon forgot.  
They boarded the train and found a compartment for them selves. They sat down and Ron  
and Hermione played chess while Ginny sat next to harry. They didn't talk.  
Then, Harry turns toward her slightly and bends his head down ........  
  
This would be a good place to stop....  
But I won't. See how nice I am??  
  
and whispered to Her.  
"Wanna help me?" he asks.  
Ginny nods and says  
"sure."  
"okay, now you can't tell anyone. Not even Ron and Hermione. They don't even know."  
Ginny's heart soared! She knew something Ron and Hermione didn't!  
"What is it?"  
Okay here goes........"  
  
-------------------------------------  
Ginny nodded and casually went to the compartment door and slide it open. She grinned  
evilly and returned to harry.  
"We're first. Good! "Harry replied. "Now all we have to do is wait. "Ginny nodded and  
they started talking about the deserted island. about an hour later, the the little witch with  
the food cart came. they all got stakes of stuff and sat down. Just as the witch was going  
to leave, Harry walked up to her and handed her the chocolate frog he had put a spell on  
earlier. He said.  
"Here, could you please give this to Draco Malfoy? tell him it's from a special friend, but  
don't worry, I'm pureblooded. Don't tell him my name." the witch smiled and nodded.  
Harry walked back to the seat with Ginny and grinned.  
"I'm guessing 15 minutes."  
Ginny grinned and said  
"20 minutes!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Draco'  
s compartment:  
  
Draco took the frog from the witch and paid for his snacks.  
He took the Chocolate frog from his friend' and ate it. he looked at the card and was  
shocked to see Harry Potter there. Harry was frowning at him and making a very rede sign  
indeed with his fingers...  
Malfoy glared and nearly screamed when the picture started saying a poem.  
  
"I have a riddle for you, can you guess it?  
Here goes:  
I know a man who's last name you must know.  
You call Hermione a mudblood.  
Well, I once heard you say,  
that halfbooded and ones without parents,  
are as good as mudbloods.  
That you would never talk to one, follow one,  
or work for one.  
Your leader's first name is Tom. And his last is   
somewhere in one of these first two sentences.   
His middle is marvalo.  
Can you guess who?  
here's a tip,  
mix up the letters and then, see what you find.....  
Malfoy glared at the picture as it disappeared and in it's place, Agrippa appeared.  
He thought,  
What the hell are you talking about potter??  
a voice I his head answered him.  
Why don't you take my advice and unscramble the letters?  
Draco started. POTTER! he thought  
yes? the voice answered back.  
what the heck a re you doing in my head????  
I really don't know what you're going on about.....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were both wrong however when Malfoy came in 30 minutes later.  
  
"POTTER! "Malfoy yelled storming into their compartment.  
Harry looked up innocently.  
"Yes? What can I help you with?"  
"You damn well what! what the hell was that about??"  
"Really, I don't kno-----"  
The door opened and in came Dumbledore with a cheery look on his face.  
"Ah! harry, Draco! Just the chaps I was looking for! Would you mind following me?"  
they boys nodded, confused.  
They followed Dumbledore to a door and the very end of the train. Dumbledore opened it  
and they followed him inside. Inside, there were several people waiting. Harry looked  
around and saw, Snape, the real mad-eye moody, some girl, two guys he didn't know,  
sirius, lupin, some oth----wait! Sirius???  
"SIRIUS????? What are you doing here????" he asked, throwing a look at Malfoy who  
looked shocked. He then smirked at Harry.  
"Communicating with murders? Won't the minister be please to hear this??" harry glared at  
him.   
"You tell anyone and I'll kill you! I can you know."  
"Harry..." Dumbledore said in a warning voice. Harry shut up.  
"Now, I've called you here for a reason. I would like the two of you to Join the Order of  
Phoenix."  
Harry and Draco stared.  
"What's that?" They asked at the same time. They glared at each other.  
"The Order of Phoenix is a secret organization to fight and protect against Voldemort.  
there are 15 members altogether. and we'd like to make it 17 tonight, if you would like.  
We need you're talent and intelligence in our group. Harry?"  
"I'm in professor."  
"Good. Draco?"  
They could see Draco debating. he hated voldemort, but could he really betray his father?  
Harry thought of something that might help.  
"Draco?" harry asked, using his first name, and with the cold and bitterness.  
Draco(AN:heck, if harry does it, I might as well right?)and Snape stared in shock. harry  
chose to ignore that.  
Harry looked at Dumbledore, silently asking permission. Dumbledore slowly nodded,  
figuring that if the plan backfired, he could always place a memory charm on Draco.  
"Draco, I want you to see something. But you can't tell anyone. If you do, the world could  
be in more jeopardy that it already currently is n, understand?" Draco studied him. then  
nodded. The other were curious too. NO one but Dumbledore knew of this.  
Harry held out his hand in front of him and concentrate.   
A silver-white orb appeared in front of them.  
"Show Draco Voldemort." harry commanded it. The orb turned black and they couldn't  
see a thing. Then, a dark room started to materialize. It came into more focus and they  
saw voldemort sitting in a thrown talking to a death eater.  
"Well, Malfoy?" Draco recoiled.  
"Have you prepared the attack?"  
"yes master "Draco's father bowed to Voldemort.  
"Good, now we will leave tomorrow at midnight."  
"yes master. Soon, my master, You will have the world."  
"Very true Malfoy. and as My second in command, you shall help me to rule."  
"Thank you my master for allowing me to help make it happen, the pain, suffering, torture.  
It's a wonderful thing my lord."  
"That it is. Now all we've got to do is get that stupid son of yours true to us."  
"Of course My Lord. I don't know where I went wrong with him."  
"Neither do I,niether do I. But what I do Know that he has to give us access to Potter. We  
can turn potter yet. He'll become one of the best I will have. he will rule with us Malfoy.  
He will indeed."  
"Of course my lord. Draco is on the Hogwarts express right now on his way to that stupid  
contest. If you like my lord, I could maybe travel there at night to keep him in line and let  
him not forget that he is to join you some day."  
"That would be most perfect "  
  
Their voices faded as the orb disappeared. Draco stood shell shocked at what he had just  
heard and saw. he looked at Harry, who's face was flushed red with anger. He watched in  
shock as harry magicly, with out a wand, threw a glass vase across the room. it hit the  
wall and smashed.  
He looked at Dumbledore.  
"I'm in." Draco said.  
  
Authorsnote: soooo it's not as long as I wanted, but it's midnight, about and I have to  
study!(help me!) 


	4. the bigining of a new friendship??????? ...

Authors Note: ha! I posted already!I want everyone right now to go read Noneya's and  
Malena's stories! they are the best! go on! what are you waiting for.  
  
Okay...here it is! Chapter 4!!!!! yay!!!!  
  
  
Dumbledore motioned for the two boys to sit down. they sat and looked at Dumbledore  
expectantly.  
Dumbledore looked at all the confused faces. Sirius spoke first,  
"Harry? What did you just do?"  
Harry grinned slightly and said.  
"I showed Draco what was going on with Voldemort at the moment."  
Sirius shook his head.  
"No. I know that, I mean, 1, How DID you do it, and 2, with out a wand??"  
the other people murmured their confusion also.  
Harry took a deep breathe.  
"I have the ability to do magic with out a wand. I have been able to before I even came to  
Hogwarts. of Course I didn't realize it then. remember when I told you about the time a  
made the glass disappear at the zoo?" Sirius nodded.  
"Well, when I learned I was a parslemouth, I thought that was the reason the glass  
disappeared, cause I was talking to the snake. But why would GLASS disappear when I  
was TALKING? unless I made it disappear with magic? But I didn't have a wand! I'  
I've known I could do this since the beginning of fifth year."  
Everyone stared at him. Draco was shocked the most.  
"What can you do?" mad-eye moody asked him.  
Harry stared fidgeting.  
"Well, all kids of things. Mind control, mindreading,spells and charms and stuff. I can go  
inside of someone's head, uh...lots of little different things."  
"Why don't you demonstrate something?" Arabella Figg asked.  
Harry bit his lip and said,  
"Well, what do you want to see?"  
"Show us u'r mind control and mindreading stuff." Snape said coldly from his seat. harry  
gave him a glare and stared hard at him.  
  
Snapes P.O.V  
I glare at him as he glares at me. I don't believe him for a minute.  
  
"I don't care if you believe me or not Snape." I jump as potter starts talking to me.  
"Don't you talk to me that way Potter."  
I look around as people start to stare at me.  
"What?" I demand.  
"they think u'r crazy. I didn't say anything." His voice said again.  
"What are you talking about? of course you said something!"  
"No I didn't...." he says in my head. I stand up and stare at him.  
People start clapping and I wonder what for.  
  
  
Authors P.O.V  
  
the order starts clapping and saying  
"By George! he can mind read!"  
and....  
"he entered his mind!"  
or..  
"Wow! he really can do that stuff!"  
  
After everyone calmed down, Dumbledore said,  
"I believe we will be arriving soon. harry, Draco? I think you should probably go get  
ready."  
the boys nodded their heads and got up.  
"By sirius" harry said.  
"Bye harry" sirius replied, smiling at his godson.  
Harry walked out of the room.  
  
  
harry and Draco walk back to their compartments.  
harry stopped and said.  
"You can't say anything about Sirius."  
Draco stared at him.  
"I should you know, but I won't."  
Harry nodded.  
"Good."  
harry started to walk again when Draco said,  
"Potter?"  
harry looked at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"you know that riddle you made earlier?"  
harry grinned.  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
"What does it mean?"  
"It means Tom Marvolo Riddle."  
"Oookay. But what's that to me?"  
"Nothing I hope. Scramble the letter as and see what you get."  
Harry went into his compartment were Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.  
"Well? What'd Dumbledore want??" Ron asked.  
Harry shrugged.  
"just wanted to tell me and Malfoy that we can't kill each other on the island.  
Ginny stared at him. she didn't believe him. But she didn't say anything.  
  
meanwhile.....  
  
Draco sat by himself and tried to figure out what meaning the letters meant.  
  
he got up and went to Harry's compartment.  
  
Harry looked up as Draco entered. he looked pointedly at Harry and said.  
"Potter! what hell did you do!?"  
harry entered his mind and said, what is it?"  
Draco replied with,  
I think I've figured it out."  
"OK"  
Harry got up and followed Draco, leaving two very confused weasleys and a bookworm.  
  
INSIDE MALFOYS COMPARTMENT  
  
"You figured it out?" Harry asked him. Draco nodded and said,  
  
"Todd Lime at Lov Morr."  
Harry stared at him.  
"What?" Draco asked confused.  
harry burst out laughing.  
He laughed so hard,he fell to his knee's and clutched his stomach.  
"NONONONO!" harry cried, still laughing.  
"WHATWHATWHAT???" Draco cried.  
Harry stood up and waved his hand in the air. Words appeared:  
  
I AM LORD VOLDEMORT  
  
Draco stared at it, his face turning pale.  
"Oh." was all he said. harry stopped laughing and said.  
"Sorry." Draco shook his head.  
harry walked back to his compartment and ignored the other three.  
Just at that moment, the train slowed and pulled to a stop. He got up and looked out the  
window.  
he saw people milling around and saw a purple ocean.  
"Purple?" he asked aloud.  
there was also a sign that said,  
Welcome to Sea Port City.  
they were there.  
  
Authors Note: okay! So? Do ya like it? please review. 


End file.
